peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 July 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-12 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Roy Head single that starts the show was later found in John Peel's Record Box, as was the Upholsterers single (featuring a young Jack White of the White Stripes). *The second track in the programme (by Mush) sounds suspiciously like it was played at the wrong speed. "I think I've been playing at the right speed", says Peel. *The opening Super Furry Animals number is announced as a "very new" one. In fact, it wouldn't secure a release until the Love Kraft LP in August 2005. *Peel mentions that during a recent record-buying spree in Norwich, he found a copy of the Dandelion Records sampler 'There Is Some Fun Going Forward'. "It was marked down to a pound, which was very upsetting indeed" says Peel, who bought it. "I bought it really because I felt it should be liberated and I didn't like the idea of it going for just a pound to some home where it was treated with indifference." The LP sleeve famously has a photo of Peel naked in the bath with a naked model. *There is no Pig's Big 78 in this show. Session *Super Furry Animals #4. Live set from Peel Acres. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Roy Head: Treat Her Right (7") :(JP: 'And that's another record that I brought in Norwich earlier in the week... I've got it on LPs but I thought it would be useful to have it on a 45 just in case I want to play it at any of these gigs that I do. I think actually that I may well have been the first person to play that on the radio because we got it as an exclusive at KOMA radio in Oklahoma City when I was doing the evening programme there. We played it first on the station and I think probably first in the world. Does that matter? Are you impressed? Almost certaintly not, I fear.') *Mush: Sludge Rock (12" single) Nest Records *Super Furry Animals: Zoom (live) *Upholsterers: I Ain't Superstitious (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Upholsterers: Pain (Gimme Sympathy) (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Natural-Self: The Soul Step (7" single) Tru Thoughts *Stereolab: Captain Easychord (EP - Captain Easychord) Duophonic *Usual Suspects: Therapy (Lunacy EP 12" single) Renegade Hardware :(JP: 'The temptation to follow it with a track by Therapy? was considerable, I will admit it, but I resisted it.') *Super Furry Animals: Fragile Happiness (live) *Zion Train: Llanberis Pass (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub) Universal Egg :(JP: 'Until about a week ago I would have looked in vain for a song, or a recent song, that mentioned Suffolk. But in fact there's a track on the new LP from Delicate Awol on Day Release Records and called 'Our Genome' and this is 'Suffolk is renowned for heavy horses'. Which it certainly is as a matter of fact. And a very fine football team.') *Delicate Awol: Suffolk Is Renowned For Heavy Horses (LP - Our Genome) Day Release *Greens Keepers: Low And Sweet (What's Your Man Got To Do With Gan? 12") Classic *Django Reinhardt: I'll See You In My Dreams *Super Furry Animals: Nythod Cacwn (live) *Ronnie Ronalde: Swedish Rhapsody (CD - EMI Present The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *Bryan Zentz: Sierra (EP - All Terrain Versions 12") Rotation Records *Garlic: All In The Name Of Fun (LP - The Murky World of Seats) Propylactic *Jackson Browne: For A Dancer *Rascacielos: Gapul (Camote Galactico CD single) Fragil Discos *Super Furry Animals: Run Christian Run (live) *Morgan Heritage: Jealousy (7") Boot Camp *Cursor Miner: Babbel (7") Unbearable *Medicine Head: Only To Do What Is True (Various LP - There Is Some Fun Going Forward) Dandelion :(JP: 'Well come on, worth a quid of anybody's money I'd say.') *Man Or Astroman?: Rovers (Compilation CD - Beyond The Black Hole) Estrus *Super Furry Animals: A Touch Sensitive (live) *Bitstream: Incubator (12") Signal Recordings :(JP: 'Before the weekend is out I need to play you this again, the most essential track around at the moment. This is from Half Man Half Biscuit.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: Vatican Broadside (EP - Editor's Recommendation) Probe Plus :(JP: 'An entire culture summed up in 35 seconds!') *Tujiko Noriko: White Film (LP - Shojo Toshi) Mego File ;Name *John Peel 12-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:05 ;Other *Mediafire download ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online